A not so disposable hero
by DeathlyHallows07
Summary: What if Savitar was saved by Team Flash? What if he sticked around? What if Caitlin Snow never became Killer Frost? What if she started to see Savitar as something more than a villain? What if?
1. Chapter 1

So hello! This is my firts story and I just wanted to share it with you guys. Hopefully you will find the time to read it. In this story Caitlin never becomes Killer Frost and Savitar is saved by Team Flash. HR is still dead(sorry about that).The story takes place after the fall of Savitar. As you can understand it is a Savitar×Caitlin Snow fanfic. Sooo hope you like it!

He was panicked. No panicked is an understatement. He was petrified. Yes that's more like it. It is funny how life works isn'n it? One day you look in the mirror and see yourself as a God, someone overpowered, someone better, someone who deserves everything. Gods can't get hurt, they don't fear, they don't cry. Gods are admired. They are supposed to rule those beneath them.

Well, that's what he told himself at least.

Because now looking at himself he only saw a ghost; a malnurised body, a scarred face and two different but nevertheless penetrating eyes searching for a way out of his depressing situation. There was no sign of a God, no sign of any sort of power left in him. He looked like a broken vessel whose host had left and may never come back. He was disgusted by his reflection. To top it all, he felt weak and God's weren't supposed to feel that way.

He was also stripped away of his armor. He had built it all by himself and was very proud of his accomplishment. His suit was a confirmation to him. As long as it remained untucked he felt complete and someway safe. It was childish he knew, but when you have lost everything even the smallest things seem to gain inmeasurable worth in your eyes. And Savitar was familiar with loss. He knew it all too well, better than he would want. He felt it in his bones, in his flesh. So when they took his suit away, this feeling, this loss, crept in him, mocking him.

He looked away. He wasn't in the pipeline, no they had the courtesy to spare him the embarassment and didn't lock him up in a cage like some sort of a damn animal. He didn't know if they expected him to be thankful, not like he would have been.

Instead he was in the main Cortex examining the room and taking it all in. He was aware of the looks everyone gave him but he wasn't in the mood to react. His life was at stake so the whining and empty threats could wait in the corner. Right now the most important thing was to find a solution that could fix his problem.

The worst thing was that he couldn't do anything and he knew it. Savitar knew. His instinct for self preservation was there yelling at him but he wasn't able to come up with anything that could possible save him from his inevitable fate. And he hated it. He hated not being in control. He hated having to depend on others. He hated standing where he now stood. But most of all; he hated them. All of them, each and every one.

She was terrified. In normal days she would be thrilled to be at S.T.A.R. Labs working beside her closest friends, trying to make the world a safest place, but not today. No, today she would prefer to give up her entire fortune, reputation and maybe donate a little bit of Cisco in order to get out from this place. But she couldn't. Hell, she wouldn't. She was Caitlin Snow after all, Dr. Caitlin Snow, S.T.A.R. Labs bio-engineer and a former scientist at Mercury Labs. She hadn't gone that far in her life just to give up now.

But that didn't change the fact that she was absolutely frightened.

When Caitlin had first met Barry she saw something pure in him. His green eyes represented hope to her. From the moment she saw him she knew she could count on him, she could trust him. Barry was the light she was desperately looking for after the death of her fiancee. He had helped her through difficult times and he was there for her when she needed him the most. The explosion of the particle accelerator had given Barry his powers but had also awarded Caitlin with a friend.

Observing the man who was now standing a few feet away from her, Caitlin thought to herself that he didn't emit the same light as Barry did. He was darker. Way darker.

When she and the whole crew had first learn about Savitar and his actions, Caitlin had went through all possible scenarios about his hidden identity. Having been outsmarted for two straight years, first from Eobard Thawne and then by Hunter Zolomon, Caitlin found herself to be extra careful and guarded when meeting new people. Of course seeing things now she would wish for Savitar to be anyone else than who he turned out to be. Hating someone who shares the face with Central's City hero and Dr. Caitlin's Snow loving friend, wasn't a piece of cake for her.

Caitlin believed in the impossible. Of course she did, she was working with it. She was friends with it. She also confronted it. Dealing with petty-thieves was one thing but having to fight meta- humans almost every day was a whole other story. The impossible didn't feel so impossible to Caitlin now. She was in her mid- twenties and had seen things people had never seen in their lifetime. She couldn't lie, telling that watching a new meta with 《impossible》 powers left her unfazed, but it was safe to say that she didn't lose the earth under her feet every time she had to deal with one.

Of course every rule has an exception.

The man in front of her was the exception. His face, his black hair falling in his forehead and hiding his damaged eye, his black leather jacket, his posture was the exception.

Seeing a version of her best friend, well the term time-remnant being more accurate actually, like that made Caitlin think that the impossible would never fail to amaze her.


	2. Solutions

**C** **hapter 2:** **Solutions**

 **(Of course I don't own anything just the particular story).**

S.T.A.R Labs were usually a nice place to work at. Caitlin enjoyed her time there, working side by side with her colleagues, well more like her family actually. She remembered when Harrison Wells had first launched the idea for the creation of the infamous particle accelerator. She remembered the enthusiasm in his eyes. She remembered everyone in the building being so eager to finish their projects and help each other with their tasks. It was like the building itself gave off a scent of joy.

Those were the good times. Well, before they found out than their much admired boss wasn't in fact Harrison Wells but Eobard Thawn, a stone cold murderer who had taken the life of her best friend's mother when he was just about 6 years old, Caitlin thought to herself. Yes, if we can exclude this little detail and completely forget the fact that one of Caitlin's biggest influences and mentors turned out to be an evil speedster from the future who was trying his best to kill Barry, Caitlin could safely say that those years were one of the best periods for her at S.T.A.R. Labs.

Nostalgia is really a bitch.

Because now S.T.A.R. Labs didn't even begin to resemble the joyfull and happy environment that they used to be.

And it was all because of _him_.

"Is it just me or do you guys also feel that this whole thing is pointless?"

It was Cisco. Of course it was him. He hadn't stop complaining all day. Not that she could accuse him for that. It was afternoon and they hadn't been able to think of anything that could solve their problem. Scratch that _his_ problem. It wasn't exactly their problem as Cisco liked to point out.

"Why should we help him? Why shouldn't we just let him be erased of existence?"

Barry was also there. And Iris, Joe, Wally and the whole Team Flash putting their heads down to come up with a plan. Just like they did yesterday. And the day before and the day before that. It had been a whole week since Savitar had accepted their offer. He didn't have much time until the paradox would eventually catch up to him. Ironically, time was not an ally.

"You know we can't do that". It was Barry who spoke. He was frustrated and tired of repeating the same thing over and over again. He had promised Savitar that he would help him, that he would save him. And Barry was definitely a man of his word.

" But why? I mean its not like he tried to kill Iris, killed HR and threatened us all, oh wait, that's exactly what he did!". He was sitting in his desk in the main Cortex with an expression in his face that screemed《 let the bastard rot》.

" Do you think this is easy for me? Do you actually think that I'm cool with him being here, around my soon-to- be -wife, around you and Caitlin and Joe?" , he snapped at him. " But he is me Cisco, at least he was. He thinks like me, he has my memories. Memories of us being happy, sad, depressed or thrilled. And he also has memories of us abandoning him when he needed as the most." He looked at Cisco with soft eyes. "Even though I hate him with all my heart, I owe him a chance." Cisco looked back at him not fully convinced but without wanting to discuss any longer.

" Nice speech Flash."

 _That_ voice. Caitlin's head immediately shot back. It was a familiar and at the same time chilling and foreign sound. It wasn't as warm and passionate as Barry's, no this voice was _colder_ and distant to her. As if he spoke not because he wanted to transfer a message but only because he needed to make sure that they were aware of his presence.

"I am serious about this Savitar. I am going to help you, all of us are, but that doesn't mean that I forgive you for all the terrible things that you have done". Barry took a step closer to him. It was like looking in a mirror, well minus the whole right side of his face.

"I don't think I asked for your forgiveness _Flash"_. He too took a step closer. If looks could kill both of them would have been in their graves by now.

"Guys". A female voice. She had to put an end to this. " I'm sure you can talk about this after we solve our current problem".

Savitar looked at her. "What have you found so far?"

"Well, asking like that you imply that we did find something and that is really a false suggestion from your part". It was Cisco this time who spoke.

"You are telling me that a whole week has pass and the great _Team Flash_ hasn't come up with anything?" There was mirth in his voice for sure but Caitlin also detected something else. Something she hadn't associate with him before. Fear. Definitely fear.

"Hey, where have _you_ been for the past seven days?"

"Avoiding you."

Cisco laughed.

"No. I think you being you, meaning an egotistical, and conceited prick, started to work on your own. But judging from the look on your disgusting face, it didn't go so well, did it?" Cisco was channelling all the hate that he could master hoping to get a reaction.

He accomplished his goal.

In a flash, Savitar was towering over him with his hand vibrating in front of his chest. "You make another joke and I promise you it will be the last".

"Hey, get of him", Iris spoke for the first time tonight.

He turned around to glance at her. She looked fearless and courageous standing over there, like nothing could possibly harm her.

She was the reason that he was in this mess in the first place. If he had killed her everything would go according to the plan, but no. She fooled him and managed to save her life putting this idiot , HR, in her place. And now he had to team up with his enemies in order to save his life. He had to stay there and listen to her boss him around.

Oh , the irony.

It hadn't been easy for him to kill her, well he didn't _actually_ kill her but that was what he thought he was doing at the moment. Back in the day, when he was still a part of Barry, he would have done everything that she wanted in order to get her attention, to make her feel loved. Of course it wasn't _really_ him but it doesn't matter. He felt it. He felt everything. His love for her, his admiration for her, everything.

He remember everything.

Their walks, their childhood time, their special bond. The time when he confined to her the innocence of his father and she reassured him that she believed him. The time when he woke up from the coma and he saw her with Eddie. The jealousy he had felt. Their first kiss. The way she looked at him when he, The Flash, had managed to save the day once again.

This loving, trusting gaze she used to held for him was long gone now. He wasn't her best friend. He wasn't her boyfriend. He wasn't her love. He wasn't Barry. No, of course he wasn't.

" I agreed to come here only because you promised to help me. It doesn't seem you're doing a very good job". He walked away from Cisco, who was ineffectively trying to look collected.

" It's not the easier thing in the multiverse to save your ass from the paradox you know."

" Only because you are not trying enou-". He didn't manage to finish his sentence as he felt something in his heart, something painful. He stumbled, losing his balance when he suddenly felt a feminine hand around his wrist.

Caitlin.

"Are you okay?" There was something in her eyes. Something _sympathetic._

" I'm fine." He pulled his hand away from hers.

" Whoa whoa what was that about?" Cisco, the prick, with a smirk on his face sat in his chair. He enjoyed seeing Savitar in pain.

" It is coming. Faster than we anticipated. We have to find a way to help him now." It was Caitlin turning to her computer not because she was looking for something but because she didn't know what else to do. She did that every time she was stressed. It was her way of showing that something was off.

She wasn't sure why she was so worried. It wasn't like she was going to lose a family member or someone from the team. He was a villain. He had tortured and killed so many innocent lives. He deserved it.

But she couldn't make herself believe that.

" Okay, what if we send him to another earth? Maybe the paradox won't find him as long as he is not here, where everything took place." , Joe spoke for the first time. It was too difficult for him to see his boy, his son in a way, in this situation. Barry would never do such things. He wasn't Barry. He was someone else. That's what he kept telling himself.

" That wouldn't work. Even if he goes he will still interact with others, change the course of their lives. He will still be visible to it.", Caitlin answered.

" What if I go back in time and-"

"Barry for the love of God!"

"Sorry."

Savitar rolled his eyes. They wouldn't be able to come up with anything, he knew. They would fail and he would be erased from existence. Not like anyone cared of course. They wouldn't give a damn if he died right here and now. Barry's moral promises and speech didn't trick him. He knew if anyone else was in his shoes they all would be a lot more determined to find a solution.

"What if we built a shield around this earth, something that could keep it away from here, something that couldn't quite reach him?", offered Iris.

" And who could possibly do that?", asked Cisco who was holding protectively in his hands a box full of donuts.

Everyone looked at him.

He stared back at them. " Are you kidding me?! I mean, I know I'm super talented and that my IQ surpass the whole West family put together" He glanced at them not noticing how close to him Iris really was. A mistake actually. " Ouch, damn you woman, it was a joke", he mumbled while he was holding his head right where Iris had smacked him. " But seriously guys I am not sure I can do such a thing."

"Guys." It was Caitlin.

" Like I have to find the way that this object or whatever the hell it'll be, will affect the paradox."

"Guys." She spoke a little louder.

He didn't notice her. " And I also have to find out what will this object be. Something big, maybe."

"GUYS."

They all turned around to face her.

" I found it."

" What do you mean 'you found it'?" , Cisco's voice indicated disappointment for not letting him continue with his entirely impossible plan.

" Okay, so remember you guys when Barry created a time-remnant in order to win Zoom?"

"Yes.", both Barry and Savitar answered. They looked at each other. They looked back at Caitlin.

She continued. "Right, so Barry created a time remnant so he could save Joe and defeat Zoom. Then it- the time remnant- died without hurting Barry in any way. His death was the death of Barry Allen, of _a_ Barry Allen."

Savitar snorted. "Yeah, we are pretty much familiar with the definition of a time remnant."

She overlooked his comment. " This is our solution."

Cisco got up from his seat. " Wait, so let me get this straight, you propose that he makes a time remnant of himself and then sacrifice it so the paradox erases from existence a Savitar but not this Savitar."

"That's just racist, man." They all looked at Wally. " What? I figured I should lighten up the conversation." Cisco sighted.

" Okay, I know it's cruel and maybe not the best plan but we don't have anything else. In reality, this time remnant won't develop a unique personality as Savitar did. He will be with him until the very end, just like Barry did. Then Savitar will be free to live like a whole new existence, as a part of him already paid the price."

" I always knew you were wicked. I saw it in your eyes."

" Cisco!" He walked away from her. " So what do you think?"

Barry was silent for a moment. Then he spoke. " This might work. But we are not exactly sure if a time remnant will be enough to do the trick."

Caitlin smiled to him sadly. "And that's why we'll re-built the scene exactly the way it was when Savitar killed HR."


End file.
